Birthday Cake
by SmythePerfection
Summary: Kurt couldn't come to visit Sebastian at his birthday. Sebastian was mad about it, but Kurt has his own way to apologize.


__**A/N: This is me writting fanfiction when i was suppose to study science for exam. Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Sebastian was completetly mad, it's his birthday and Kurt c__ould__n't c__a__me back to Ohio because "college problem" he said. But Sebastian is his boyfriend and college __wa__sn't so important__ compared to him (that was what he thought) __, why would he skipped his birthday and stay in New York instead. Sebastian sure he__ was__ working with that Adam guy. __That happen to like Kurt a lot since the day he got there. That was ridiculous. They barely know each other._

_The frustated groan from Sebastian filled Kurt's ear__.__ Making Kurt tremble in scare._

"_Baby, i know, i'm so sorry" __Kurt whined, there's no way he's going to make Sebastian calm__ed__ down._

"_But why, Kurt! It's my birthday! We're suppose to do my first Birthday sex with you!" __Sebastian said desperately, the idea of not having Kurt for his birthday just ma__d__e him feel stabbed._

"_I'll make sure you get enough sex after i got home__"_

"_No Kurt i don't want it after you got home, i want it now" _

"_But, bas.. i'm busy.." Kurt bite his thumb to keep him from shaking "Tell me what do you want and i'll buy it in New York" __he hope buying a birthday gift w__ould__ ma__d__e Sebastian fel__t__ a little bit happy but no._

"_I don't want you to buy something for me! I only want you here__" Sebastian was really trying to calm down._

_Kurt sighed "Bas, stop being childish, i need this, please, understand me"_

"_Me being childish?!" he chuckled "So you don't need me? Alright don't talk to me ever again!" he hung up the phone, __and goes to flopped on the bed. Maybe Kurt was right he was being to childish but its his birthday.._

_Kurt tried to call Sebastian but all his calls only g__et__ to __the __voice mail.__ He didn't expected it was going to be so complicated like this and he is sure Sebastian will not going to talk to him for the rest of the day at least. Kurt t__ook__ a deep breathe before going back to his dance class._

That was the last time Sebastian had a conversation with Kurt, The day come and the party was over. Sebastian stares blankly at the ceilling, thinking about what it was supposed to happen if Kurt doesn't have a college problem, he really want to know what's that college problem is, until he actually skip the birthday party. Even his friends seems enjoying the party so much more than Sebastian, who keep his ass sticks to the couch the whole time.

The main part of his birthday party was suppose to be the birthday sex but It's all shattered right now. Because the guy he's going to have sex with is not there and of course he's not going to fuck another guy except Kurt, he's not that desperate and he doesn't want to loose him in any way.

His mind was knocked by the buzz in his phone that may be just happen to be another birthday wishes. The buzz won't actually stop even when he had srarted to close his eyes. Sebastian grunts. He grabs his phone and unlocked the screen. It was Kurt. Of course, his 'not-coming-to-the-party boyfriend'.

From: Princess "Happy Birthday baby! Will you please check your e-mail for me?"

From: Princess "Sebastian? Are you there?"

From: Princess "Sebastian please, i made it for you"

From: Princess "Sebastian, I know you still angry but please"

The last message really make Sebastian wanting to check his e-mail. He takes his laptop under his bed and turns it on. His finger moves the cursor to connect the wifi. And finally he goes to his e-mail and there's one message, from Kurt, containing a video, 4 minutes length. He download the video in a minute. When the video was downloaded he press the play button.

"_Sebastian, i'm sorry i can't come to your party so i made this, for you, i really hope you can forgive me" _ Kurt's in his bedroom, wearing tight leather pants that expose his crotch and a thin black button shirt with a familiar red and blue tie wrapped neatly around his neck. His face is flushed pink and he looks completly nervous. The room is empty for a momment but not long after that a music start to fills the room.

_Come and put your name on it._

_Put your name on it._

_Come and put your name on it._

_Your name_

_Bet ya wanna put your name on it._

_Put your name on it._

_Come and put your name on it._

_B-B-Baby._

Kurt licks his lips and walks slowly to the camera while swinging his hips in sensual way. The way he stares at the camera is the same stare he use before having sex with Sebastian. His hand ghosting over his messed hair and slowly lower to his pink wet lips. Kurt knows how to make Sebastian turned on.

_It's not even my birthday_

_But he wanna lick the icing off._

_I know you want it in the worst way._

_Can't wait to blow my candles out_

_He want that cake cake cake cake..._

Kurt give him a sly grin as he turns his body and reveals his ass on the camera, he shakes his ass while his hand above his head making the muscle on his back tense through the thin fabric on his shirt. Sebastian can feel his cock twitching through his sweatpants. He paused the video and make sure he locks the room before things go further.

_Uh, baby i like it,_

_It's so exciting._

_Don't try to hide it._

_Imma make you my bitch. _

Kurt turn his body again and unbuttoned the button on his shirt slowly, making Sebastian impatient. After the button was completely undone he tossed his shirt across the room and rub his pink nipples. The song seems missing from Sebastian's ear, his mind totally focused on his boyfried. Kurt moans in pleasure and his hand moves to unbuckle the belt on his pants. Just like what Sebastian expect, he doesn't wear an underwear, his already hard cock bounces on his stomach, making Sebastian got harder. Kurt pull his pants all the way down, leaving him in only his Dalton tie.

He walks to the bed and crawl on top of it of it exposing his pink puckered hole, his body once again turned to the camera, his hand wondering down and pump his already hard leaking cock slowly. The desperate moans fill the empty room in his apartement. Sebastian can't help but moans while rubbing his hard cock through the thin fabric. Kurt moves his fingers lower, massaging his balls, and lower to his asshole. He insert his long finger inside, and moans in pleasure.

"'_Bas –ah, i need you here"_ he whispers seductively as he bit his lips and moving his finger in and out slowly while he close his eyes in esctacy.

Sebastian lowered his pants until his cock's spring free. He pumped it slowly. His eyes's not moving from the screen, his cheek is flushed red and his body become warm.

Kurt pulls out his fingers and sits up on the bed. His lips stertces into a long sedductive grin.

_"I bet you going to punish me for stopping"_ Kurt slowly get up from the bed and walks to the camera _"but if you were here"_ he giggles and bit his lips.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, "that little bitch" he whispers while grinning. Now the camera is the same level as his face as he walks back to the bed and place it on the space beside his bed to get a closer and a better view. He reached his drawer and pulled something familiar to Sebastian, it was the vibrator Sebastian gave to Kurt for christmas because Sebastian didn't know what else to buy to his boyfriend, and yes, Kurt was mad about it but he still keep it anyway so that's okay but he still bought him another gift to apologize though, so say that Sebastian isn't a good boyfriend.

He smiles because Kurt actually still had it and he knows he's going to use it even though he doesn't like it but what ever, he's going to use it right now.

The song hit Sebastian's mind to focus again. This time Kurt bring the vibrator to his mouth, kissing the tip of it before pushing it inside in a slow seductive way. Sebastian is pumping his own cock at the view while Kurt pulls the vibrator in and out until it's wet with his own saliva, after that he pull the vibrator out of his mouth slowly, a thin line of his saliva still connecting the two of the sexual tools. Kurt takes a glace at the camera before bring the vibrator down at the space between his leg, he bit his lip and pushes in slowly.

"Fuck" Sebasian whispered at the face his boyfriend made, eyes blown wide, mouth hanging open, and there's a little moan left from his lips. Kurt's panting, even though Sebastian's cock is huge, the vibrator still fills the asshole perfectly. He pushes the vibrator further into his ass until the length burried inside. The boy takes a momment to a breathe before turning the vibrator on.

He's pushing down at the vibrator trying to get more to fill his desire, hand playing with his nipple and the other one pumping on his own dick. He whimpers at the lack of contact he had.

"_Bas, ah- i-"_ he pauses to moans _"i wish i could come to the party" _the vibrators hits him at his prostate, he screams in pleasure before pushing back again to the matress to get more friction, he continues speaking while he moves the vibrator in and out, _"i wonder what will you do to my body" _ he whimpers.

Sebastian's watching Kurt turns into a whimper mess and struggle to get more to his body. He pump his cock faster, one hand slips under his t-shirt to touch his nipple and rub it slowly, he bit his lips, trying to adjust his voice from being to loud.

_I know you wanna bite this_

_Its so enticing_

_Nothing else like this_

_Imma make you my bitch_

Kurt's close to the edge as he moves the vibrator in and out. _"I- ah- I'm close" _he whispers while tilting his head back, exposing his jawline and lifting his body, feeling that tingling sensation in his stomach. Sebastian's close too, he keep his eyes glued to the screen, never wanting to stop touching himself until he completely done.

_Cake, cake, cake _

The song begin to dissapear from the room, all he can hear now is Kurt and his moans. The moans grows even louder as Kurt's getting closer to his orgasm. After a momment fucking himself with the vibrator and pushing himself down the matress, he comes with a loud scream, not bothering for the neighbor to hear him. Sebastian follow him and a white string of cum stains his sheet and almost hits his laptop. He keeps his voice down as Kurt's panting and taking a deep breathe before pulling the vibrator out and sitting down.

"_Happy Birthday" _Kurt says as he smilling to the camera before turning it off.

Sebastian smiles and reach for his phone

From: Meerkat "Amateur"

From: Princess "I know you like it, xo"

From: Meerkat "You still promise me sex"

From: Meerkat "There'll be a lot of sex"

From: Meerkat "A lot"

From: Princess "No need to tell me, I know"

From: Meerkat "I hate you 3"

From: Princess "I love you too 3 Goodnight baby"

From: Meerkat "Dream about me babe"


End file.
